Juntos
by Fly Happy
Summary: Los separaron por varios años, pero por fin podrán estar juntos. Contiene Spoilers.


**Juntos. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Tabitha Suzuma, yo solo juego con los personajes. **

Maya.

¿Hay vida después de la muerte? Sinceramente eso espero.

Muchas personas dicen que eso es una tontería, que no pasa nada después de que mueres, pero yo creo que al morir, vas al "paraíso" a ese lugar donde te reúnes con tus seres queridos.

Han algunos aaños desde que perdí a la única persona que me hacia feliz, a la única persona que me hacía sentir completa, normal. Lo extraño, demasiado pero sé que me reuniré con él, me estará esperando con ansias como yo lo he hecho. Solo tengo que esperar un poco más.

Kit, sentía algo culpable por su muerte, siempre insistí que no debería sentirse así, solo era un niño, un niño que se enfado demasiado con su hermano mayor, no pensó lo que hacía, no pensó en las consecuencias que vendrían con eso. Cuando Lochan murió Kit cambio, dejo las drogas, dejo de juntarse con los amigos que tenía, ayuda a Tiffin y a Willa, ayudaba en casa y ya no tenía problemas en el Instituto. Terminó sus estudios y en la Universidad conoció a la que sería la madre de sus hijos, Abby, es dulce y adorable, lo enamoro por completo; me alegro mucho que Kit sea feliz, formó una hermosa familia, con su esposa y su hijo, Lochan, le había puesto a su hijo el nombre de su hermano, supongo que por honor.

Tiffin seguía adorando el futbol, está por terminar la Universidad, tenía una novia muy hermosa, Lizzy, eran muy felices juntos, claro, como son todas las personas enamoradas, se sonreían mutuamente y se tomaban de las manos.

Y Willa, ella estaba en el Instituto, siempre decía que extrañaba a Lochie, yo también. Es la chica más hermosa del Instituto, ha salido con algunos chicos, su cabello rubio le llega hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos azules siguen brillando.

Había intentado salir con otros chicos. De verdad lo había intentado pero no podía. Mi corazón siempre le iba a pertenecer a Lochan, solo a él. Comparaba a todos los chicos con él, en cualquier caso, había renunciado a salir con chicos.

Con mamá, bueno, ella siguió siendo igual que siempre, los primeros dos meses estuvo con nosotros, estaba sobria pero después volvió a la normalidad. Fingió que no le afecto su muerte, pero en fondo yo sé que si. A todos nos pasó, era el pilar de la casa, la persona que mantenía el orden en la casa, pero se había ido y no volvería.

— ¡Tía Maya! —Lochie me abrazo y beso mi mejilla. — ¡Te extrañe!

—Hola Lochie ¿Cómo te fue?

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres jugar?

—Claro, que jugaremos.

— ¡Iré por mi juego! —Corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Se parecía mucho a Kit, excepto sus ojos, tenía los ojos como Lochan. Siempre decía que era su tía favorita, y eso me alegraba.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? —pregunto Kit, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Era una sorpresa!

— ¿Sorpresa? —sonríe y se acerca a mí para abrazarme. — ¿Todo bien?

—Sí. Todo bien. Cuéntame ¿Cómo están todos?

—Bien—sonríe, pero esa sonrisa decae. —Maya, de verdad, lamento mucho todo lo que paso, lo hice no estuvo bien, no importa lo mucho que estaba enojado con él, no debía hacerlo. Ustedes dos solo se amaban, no tenían porque separarlos.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas con solo escucharlo. —No te atormentes con eso Kit.

El me dedica una sonrisa triste.

— ¡Aquí esta tía! ¡Juguemos! ¡Juguemos! —dice Lochie al bajar las escaleras, se sienta en el suelo de la sala y saca todas las piezas de "¿Adivina quién?"

—Bien, juguemos. —Le dedico una sonrisa a Kit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Te quiero Maya.

—Y yo a ti Kit. —beso su mejilla.

—Ven cuando quieras.

—Luego no te quejes de que estoy siempre aquí. —le guiño un ojo.

Se ríe y niega con la cabeza. —Nunca. Vete con cuidado ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo tendré.

Camino a mi auto, y conduzco hacia mi casa. Estaba comenzando a nevar, y hacia demasiado frío aquí en Londres, tenía los dedos entumecidos por el frío. Me gusta el frío pero en estos momentos extrañaba el sol. Me hacía sentir protegida.

Vi unas luces brillar, un claxon sonar y después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté en un lugar lleno de luz. Observe mis manos y para mi sorpresa eran jóvenes de nuevo, ya no tenía arrugas. Observe mi ropa, llevaba un vestido blanco a la rodilla junto con unos zapatos a juego.

—Hola. —Susurro una voz conocida.

Alce la mirada. — ¿Lochan?

Y ahí estaba, con una sonrisa torcida, su herida permanente por morderse el labio, sus brillantes ojos verdes, su cabello negro azabache que le cubría su nuca hasta llegar a sus ojos.

—Esperamos mucho tiempo ¿No? —pregunto acercándose a mí.

Asentí. —Demasiado… Te extraño y mucho. —dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ya no tienes que esperar. —digo en susurro y me abrazo.

Quizás me había quedado dormida. Esto era un sueño hermoso pero doloroso. No quería despertar. Quisiera poder estar en sus brazos siempre.

—Te amo Maya. Te prometí que estaríamos juntos, y aquí estamos.

—Este sueño es algo doloroso.

—No es un sueño. Esto está pasando.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Te has preguntado si hay vida después de la muerte? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros al morir? —asentí. —Pues venimos aquí. Nos reunimos con las personas que amamos.

—Eso significa que…

—Estaremos juntos ahora. Como queríamos. Nada nos va a separar ahora.

Sonreí. —Nada de qué preocuparnos.

—No volveremos a escondernos. Podre tomar tu mano sin preocuparme por lo que digan los demás.

—Podremos ser felices. —Susurro.

—Lo seremos.

Lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Te extrañe tanto.

—Y yo a ti Maya—me susurra al oído.

—Todo este tiempo sin ti fue terrible.

—Pero la espera valió la pena ¿No?

—Claro que sí.

Se separa un poco para poder verme a los ojos, y yo, gustosa le devuelvo la mirada.

—Esperaría lo que fuera por ti. No me importaría si fueran años y años de espera, no me importaría. Todo lo haría por ti.

—Y yo por ti Lochan.

—Te amo Maya.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

Se inclino lentamente a mí, y me beso. Había extrañado tanto esto, sus labios unidos a los míos. Nos besamos lentamente, disfrutando este momento, que nadie arruinaría.

Aquí estaríamos libres de prejuicios. Nadie nos juzgaría. Podríamos amarnos, no os tendríamos que esconder para abrazarnos, besarnos, etc. Lo podríamos hacer libremente.

Por fin, estábamos juntos. Nada, ni nadie nos separaría. Estaríamos juntos por siempre.

* * *

_**Holap (: Espero que les gustara. **_

_**"Forbidden" es mi libro favorito y pues... aquí un O.S :'3 Gracias por leer 3 **_

_**Besos y abrazos. **_


End file.
